The only danger is yourself
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Jolenea Hazel Teegan and her Best friend more like sister go to Japan to celebrate Jolenea's 22 Birthday. Jolenea works for the US Government and Megan works for a high dollar travel agency. What Jolenea doesn't know is that this trip is going to be a lot longer that she thought.


I have been in Japan for 1 day. It's my 22 birthday is three days away, so my best friend Megan and I decided it was time to finally go to Japan. I took Japanese all thru high school and now I am fluent and can teach it to other people with my degree. Megan knows no to little Japanese but with me she will know a lot more before we leave.

We are staying at the Tres Spades the one Hotel Casino. My first night here I won a million dollars. I consider that a happy birthday present for the almighty one. Funny thing Megan won 600,000 also because I played for her with her chips. We have never had so much money; I mean we both made a lot. I was a translator for the US Government and Megan worked with for a great Travel company.

As I sit in my room brushing my long reddish-blonde hair, I got to thinking "Where is Megan at?" It's been one hour. Oh shit, damn it Megan. See Megan has this problem of always finding trouble! Forgetting what I had on I ran to the elevator then hit the main lobby.

As I search then open floor I see a man belittling Megan, I walk to them quickly not before I bump into someone and their hat was about to fall to the ground, I quickly caught it and threw it back to hit without looking "Sorry, here's your hat."

I finally get to Megan and this man. This man with the dark slicked back hair was about three inch taller than my 5'10 and made Megan's 5'4 look so small. He looked like he was threating her, I have never been so happy Megan didn't know Japanese. I walk up and stand my full height, and then I put Megan behind me and look him in his dark grey eyes. "Is there a reason you taking to her?"

He looks me in my green-blue eyes with a hard glare "Mind your Business, woman."

I roll my eyes and take a step closer not scared by this man at all. "She doesn't know Japanese you dumb ass, so you leave her the fuck alone. If you have something to say, you can say it to me."

With that we glare at each other for a few minutes, I wait for him to say something. "Cat got your tongue? Well have a good morning asshole."

With that I turn around and grab Megan's hand say In English "You okay?"

She tries to give me a small brave smile and squeezes my hand "Yeah, I think I am going to take a nap. Thank you Jolenea, he was.."

I look at her "Think of it as nothing, we are best friends after all."

She then looks at my attire as we get in the elevator then giggles "Jolenea, did you happen to look at yourself before you came down?"

I look in the glass mirror and I just face palm myself, I was in a sports bra and a pair of short athletic biker shorts. It showed of my dragon and flower tattoos on my back. I then say "Damn it, I just got a bad feeling and came running."

She giggles "I'm sure all the men appreciated the view."

I scowl at her as we get to our room, "Well when you take a nap, I am going to get dressed and look around and do some shopping in the hotel."

She gives me a smile "Okay, be safe and come back in a couple hours."

I smile "Alright." She goes into her bedroom and then I go into mine and change into a white lace flower top and a pair of ripped jeans with some black booties. I fix my red-blonde hair to one side and my bangs covering the scar on my forehead. I then grab my black bag then I go to tell Megan I'm leaving but she is already fast asleep on her bed lightly snoring. I giggle then I walk out of our penthouse. I get to the elevator push a few buttons then look at my phone to check emails. I smile as I get off because I have no work emails yet.

As I am walking I have a feeling that I am getting stared at so I look to my right and I see that man who was harassing Megan and 4 other good looking men. They are all looking at me, and then I realize that one of the guys has a hat that I caught earlier and I was so rude too, one has a smile that just looked naughty with light blondish-brown hair, while the one in the expensive suit had a smirk on his face, the cop looking one had a bored expression while Mr. slick back hair was just giving me an evil look.

I smile, showing my white teeth and I start to walk over. I can tell they are shocked; I walk up to the one with the hat and wink "Sorry about earlier, I bumped into you and didn't even give you a glance."

He gives me a big smile and takes his hat off and tips it to me. "It's alright; I don't mind getting bumped into by such a beautiful woman."

I smile and raise an eyebrow "Such a charmer, huh."

He puts his hat back on "I must say that hat trick you did was pretty cool, and you were fast on your toes. I mean you didn't even take your eyes off your friend."

I smile then look over to his friend who is still glaring at me "I had my attention on protecting my friend from your friend who was being an asshole. My job trains me on how to multi-task but pay attention to your surroundings."

He smiles "Oh who do you work for?"

I make eye contact "I don't know why that seems important for someone you don't know."

He smiles and puts his hand out "I'm Baba pretty lady, what's your name?"

I smile then say without hesitating "My name is Hazel."

I keep the smile on my face, they won't find out my real name because everything is under Megan's name plus it is my middle name, so basically not a lie.

He smiles and grabs my hand gently then kisses the back of it "Pleasure to meet you, Hazel."

I raise an eyebrow as I take my hand back the one next to him with the smile, that just looks like he is trouble says with a bow "I am Ota Kisaki, it's a pleasure to meet you. Have you even thought about being a model when you came down earlier in the attire you were in, I could see how perfect your body would be in a master piece."

I then laugh "Nice to meet you, and my clothing that I was wearing because I was worried about my friend, I normal just don't go walking around like that. No, my job would never allow that, plus I can't be a model with the tattoos on my back"

Baba then says gesturing to the man in the expensive black suit "This is Eisuke Ichnomiya."

The man with the smirk says "Pleasure" Then he points to the man who pissed me off earlier "This is Soryu, your new best friend. He was a dragon tattoo as well." I then look at Soryu and see his still giving me a glare.

I give a small smile "Yes well, I am sure it looks nothing like mine and Soryu I would say it's nice to meet you but I wouldn't mean it."

Baba then says going "Yes yours are interesting tattoos! That dragon is very sexy. You're a feisty one."

I smile "Thank you, I got them when I…."

I was about to finish when a feeling came over me, I smile "Well Ota and Baba nice to meet you."

With that I took back off to the room and ran inside, and saw Megan throwing up in the toilet. I went over and held her hair for her. As she puked out everything she ate. After she was done for a few minutes, I picked her small frame up and brought her to her bed then ran and got a trash can. I then asked her to drink a little water because it wasn't the flu; it was something in the food, her stomach didn't agree too.

I then get her to lie down and put a damp rag on her fore head then turn on some light music in the background then make sure she has a trash can right next to her. She falls back to sleep, and I take the moment to run down stairs to the lobby.

I run to the front desk and they smile and put up the one minute finger probably thinking I don't know Japanese. I say in Japanese quickly "Hi, I am hazel, my friend is sick up stairs and I don't know what to give her? Broth or do you have any ginger ale?"

She smiles then says in broken Japanese with an accent "Sorry Miss, but I don't quite understand."

I look at her like she is stupid letting my anger get the best of me "What the hell do you mean, you don't understand?"

She gets a scared look on her face and I realize as I look at her that she is Russian. I look at her then say in English "I am sorry; I didn't realize you didn't know Japanese well."

She smiles at me and says with her Russian accent "Oh it's no problem ma'am. Let me get my manager."

This the second time today I feel like face palming myself. A shorter Japanese man comes over and bows and introduces himself as Mr. K.

I smile and say in Japanese "Hello, my name is Hazel. My friend up stairs has got sick and I was wondering what In Japan should I give her? Do you have broth? Or maybe some ginger ale? Or maybe-"

He smiles then says "Miss Hazel calm down, she will be fine i assure you. I will have something sent to your room for her and I will send some tea for you. Please let me take care of this for you."

I shake my head in the yes movement and then say "Thank you, I am just worried. She is the only family I have left."

He gives me a small smile "I assure you miss, everything will be fine and so will your friend. Please go to your room and calm down."

I smile then say shakily "Of course, yes."

I go back to my room and sit with Megan till I hear a light knock then I go get the door and maid is standing there smiling with the tray cart and says "Mr. K tells me to tell you, the soup should be Luke warm in a hour then feed it to her then and this is our type of ginger ale, it should settle her stomach. The tea is for you; it is a rose tea and should settle your nerves." I smile and about to hand her the money when she says "Miss it has already been paid by Mr. Ichnomiya."

I smile and hand her the money "As a tip for you then?"

She smiles then bows "Thank you, Miss."

I pull the cart in and shut the door and go to Megan's room. As I sit there and drink my tea and think, why did Eisuke pay for this? I have only been in Japan for almost two days won million dollars, went into the lobby in basically no clothes, almost got into a fight with a man, Megan's got sick, almost fought the woman at the front desk for not knowing Japanese. I shake my head thinking what could possibly happen next. Then as I think that my phone starts to ring. I look at the caller Id and say Shit, I shouldn't have thought that.

To be continued


End file.
